YMRP- Ark 7 Time Skip
YMRP - Aug 12 2013. End of Ark 6 *Copy and paste the contents under "Time Skip Profile" and fill in accordingly. *Admins will be responsible to review and sign approved T.S. profiles. Minimum: 3-4 Admit signatures. Max: 5 Time Skip Information: End of Ark 6: Beginning of Ark 7 Time Lapse: 1 Month and 15 days // Season: Winter - Spring Month: February Brief: During this time, relationships grew, and fell all in a matter of a few months. The After math of the Mysterious man's attack left the city at a slow recovery rate. Yet love and frienship was made, new secrects brought out to the light. And with it, more pain and hatred. The Darkness slowly consumes. Time Skip Profile: Character Name: (Set name with Heading 4 if you know how to) Character Age: Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) ''-participants have the option of either claiming improvement on a already existing skill/ability OR claim beginning knowledge of a new skill/ability.'' Brief Summary: ''-A summary of what your character has been up to during the time lapse.'' Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Character Profiles: Densuke Mifunae Age: 17 Newly Aquired Skill: Chi Augumentation/Manipulation Densuke worked very closely with Tetsu on controlling his chi. After finding out he had in an incredibly large amount of access energy to work with, even equal to his own fathers, what he needed to improve on was his control over the energy itself. Thanks to his ability to learn things at an accelerated rate, his growing mastery over the energy is staggering, able to at least enhaced the smaller aspects of his body like reflexes and physical attributes. He also gained an even stronger friendship Keyth Tasanagi an their Yakuza Clan the Arasumaru Clan, was staring to make a name for themselves. Balacing out the pros and cons between his vigilante life and yakuza life, he seeks a perfect blance, yet is unsure of how to obtain it without letting down his friends and disapointing his father in the process. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ginsei Yanazuka Character Age: 17 Newly Acquired Skills: Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki ((Consumed Dark Crescent Moon)) Brief Summary: Ginsei continued his intense training which took place everyday beginning early in the morning (Around 6 am) and ending in the evening (Around 6 pm). Ginsei trained with the weights that his uncle Keyome Tasanagi had given him for the training session they had. During nights while Ginsei slept he appeared in that dream world where he conversed and trained with the male version of Heba which looked like his Kusei form. During the days that he took off of training or the nights that he didn't sleep, he was out in District One and Two, working through and finalizing the foundation of his clan, Osoremaru ((O-Sore-Ei)) which meant "Fear Dog". His clan started with a base of twenty members, all skilled with a sword or a melee weapon of some sort with the exception of five which were skilled with firearms. Admin's Approval Signatures: Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Vexxen Zaels Character Age: 17 Newly Acquired Skills: *Additional completion of Kenjutsu *Intermediate understanding of Telekenesis Brief Summary: During the short duration of a month, Vexxen had continued to train tirelessly under Roy sun rise to sun down alongside with trying to imprive her unique skills of telekenesis, a skill that she had accidently discovered a short time after joining the dojo months ago. Finally being promoted skill wise to have Roy mention the creation of a sword unique and customized for her, The passed down blunt bladed katana was taken out of her posessions and back on the shelf for the next newcomer. Aside from her kenjutsu training, Vexxen had greatly improved on her telekenesis, as she had once struggled on successfully lifting a book to her telekenetic control, she has reached a point of steadily working on gaining full control of moving items bigger and heavier such as a chair or small desk Admin's Approval Signatures: Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Keyth Character Age 19 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1 skill) *''THE CLEAVER SHOT!'' *His Isnt a new ability, but his chi control has grown a bit better. Brief Summary: During his down time, Keyth would train himself to his best abilites. After Keyome had found out about his little gang, he thought it was nesscarry to get his mentor Tyrone Slash man killed. Keyth found his body surrounded by 55 dead Kagemaru men and Maru Jeitai soliders outside in the wilderness. Forced to train on his own, Keyth began to learn how to manipulate his chi to a better degree. Keyth himself has an overly amount of CHi within his body, due to his heritage and reasoning of birth but he has barely any control over it. Many who train in martial arts often gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes once the skill has been mastered to some degree. After rigiours weeks of practice he came up with a technique that completely revolves around his stye, being head strong. He'd run, getting a great distance from his enemy as he charged forward. The more he ran, the more his chi would build up into his hand, or his blade. Depending on how fast and long Keyth runs, the stronger this move becomes in potency. Yet, due to chi He's able to accelerate himself to high speeds. And with this... the chi coats around his body in a bright aura, transforming his body, and his weapon, into a destructive projectile in the process.He's able to utilize his chi in the stupidest and barbaric ways, creating a aura's or his own power to form a projectile sphere, capable of smashing right through anything and anyone. He becomes a litteral walking tank. If using a blade, the Density would increase to such a level that he'd be able to slice through someone easily if he picked up enough speed.Keyth chi control has increased to some point but not enough to the point that he's a Ginsei, or Denuske. He's able to do one thing they more than likely havent picked up yet though. He can sniff out Chi Signatures. A Basic Chi control technique, where he can basiclly 'sense' someone after coming in contact with them once. Since his blade has its own form of CHi for some odd reason he's able to bring it to him no matter where he is by tracing the CHi Signature back to him, and summuning it to him. He may even be able to do this with people one day. Keyths gang is still pretty small time, meaning that they arent really doing anything. Their known in the underground world for fighting bigger gangs, stealing from other gangs, and drag racing. Becoming an all around problem in the underground world. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Category:Time Skip